vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Riser Phenex
Summary Riser Phenex is third son of the Phenex Clan, one of the most well-known Pure-Blooded Devil houses in the Underworld. This is due to the fact that the clan inherited the powers of the immortal bird, Phoenix. He was also the fiancé of Rias Gremory, despite the fact that she was forced to be Riser's wife. He has shown to be an arrogant, aggressive playboy who had a superiority complex as well as a condescending attitude towards Low-Class Devils, though he does have an honourable side. After his defeat at the hands of Issei, Riser fell into a slump, refusing to leave his house and developing a fear for dragons. However, he (with the help of Issei and Tannin) managed to get over this fear and trauma. In addition to this, he reformed from his old ways, showing respect to former combatants. When cured of his Dragon Phobia, he trained himself regularly in order to make use of his vast amount of Demonic Power. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Riser Phenex, Grilled Chicken Origin: High School DxD Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Pure-Blooded Devil Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality, Pyrokinesis, Aerokinesis (Yet to be shown), High Demonic Power, Flight Attack Potency: City level (Fought on par with completed Balance Breaker Issei) Speed: High Hypersonic (Kept pace with incomplete and complete Balance Breaker Issei, though the latter transformation was only to an extent) Lifting Strength: At least Above average human, possibly higher due to training Striking Strength: City Class Durability: City level (Tanked hits from BB form of Issei) Stamina: High (Hasn't been shown to have a limit on how many times he can regenerate) Standard Equipment: None notable Weaknesses: Holy Water (Common for all Devils), Overconfidence (Has shown signs of his ego weakening, but is still overconfident) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Immortality:' As a member of the Phenex Clan, Riser shares his family's signature regeneration abilities, being able to regenerate lost limbs and recover from wounds instantaneously. However, his regeneration is entirely dependent by his level of Demonic energy. Being drenched in enhanced Holy Water caused high amounts of damage which stopped his regeneration altogether and he seemly couldn't heal damage that was inflicted on him by Issei while he was using a holy cross. His regeneration is also the cause of his arrogance, thinking it makes him immortal. *'Pyrokinesis:' Coming from a family that represents the Phoenix, Riser is capable of using fire based attack. *'Aerokinesis:' As a member of the Phenex Clan Riser possesses wind-based abilities though has yet to show them. *'High Demonic Power:' As a High-Class Devil, Riser is more powerful than an average Devil. This is shown in his Rating Game record where he managed to win most of them while officially losing two of them on purpose. However in his arrogance over his status, Riser had never fully trained nor developed his demonic powers which allowed Issei to defeat him using holy artifacts despite the latter having considerable less demonic power than Riser. *'Flight:' Being a Devil, Riser can fly using his fiery wings. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:High School DXD Category:Manga Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Fire Users Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Air Users Category:Tier 7